Steel reinforcement bars are typically used in concrete slabs, concrete foundations, and other concrete structures to provide structural support to the concrete. In slab applications, the bars are usually arranged in a rectangular lattice which is supported some distance above the ground or other surface on which the slab is to be poured. In foundation applications, the bars are usually arranged parallel to the walls of the foundation, and supported above the ground or other surface. In this manner, the concrete may flow under and around the bars, thereby encapsulating the bars when the concrete hardens.
Prior structures for supporting the reinforcement bars above the ground, also referred to as chairs, have been lacking in several respects. Prior chairs have not provided stable support and have not effectively captured the reinforcing members to adequately keep them in the proper position as the concrete is poured. Also, some prior chairs have been difficult to use in that multiple pieces are required to capture the reinforcement bars. Further, many prior chair designs have been difficult to fabricate, which increases their cost.
What is needed, therefore, is an easy-to-use, low-cost structure for providing stable support for reinforcement bars in concrete slabs, foundations, and other concrete structures.